


[Fanart] for The Only Way Out Is Through

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Now kiss, Soft Boys, all the feels, art inspired by fic, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: The wonderful Brenda bought my ass in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico Auction and asked me for art for her brilliant fic The Only Way Out Is Through





	[Fanart] for The Only Way Out Is Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only Way Out Is Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385942) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> The wonderful Brenda bought my ass in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico Auction and asked me for art for her brilliant fic [The Only Way Out Is Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385942) Go read it. It is incredible soft and has so many feels <3  
> Thank you for commissioning me, Love! it was a blast! 
> 
> Thanks to Helene and Fox for helping me through the wild art block that attacked halfway through <3

  
_"You got me out." Bucky pressed Steve's hand over his heart so he could feel the truth of what Bucky was telling him. "I'm here, I'm alive. I'm home – we all made it home, thanks to you. You did your job, too."_

_"Thank you." Steve swallowed, throat working. His eyes had a telltale sheen to them. His hand trembled under Bucky's. "Thank you."_  
[The Only Way Out Is Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385942)

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream stucky at me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
